The Ark Files : dans l'enfer du désert
by Chawia
Summary: Ark a toujours été un garde du corps irréprochable, mais comment gérer une situation de crise en étant malade au fond d'un lit ?


**Crédits :** les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : Cet OS fait référence à des personnages présents uniquement dans le manga, à partir du volume 8. En voici une rapide présentation :

**Judy Winchester** : c'est une actrice hollywoodienne de renommée internationale. Elle est mariée à K (Claude K Winchester) et ils ont un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans, Michael.**  
Ark** : C'est le garde du corps de Judy. Il a fait partie des services spéciaux américains et connaît bien K. Il est dévoué corps et âme à sa patronne qui le manipule de toutes les manières possibles. Il a une armée d'hommes de main dont j'ai ici inventé les noms.**  
Rage** : âgée de dix-huit ans, Rage est la fille du puissant PDG d'XMR, une énorme maison de production américaine. C'est une amie proche de Judy. Dans le manga, elle est la cause de la venue – forcée – de Shûichi à New York. Elle se déplace habituellement à bord d'un robot-panda géant.  
**Bill** : c'est le garde du corps de Rage. Il lui est tout aussi dévoué que Ark l'est à Judy.

* * *

Un petit appartement plongé dans la pénombre, aux rideaux soigneusement tirés pour bloquer la vive lumière de ce jour d'été. Dans son lit, un homme lutte contre la fièvre qui l'assaille, les membres perclus d'atroces courbatures, une migraine effroyable lui comprimant les tempes comme un étau. En dépit de la brume qui assombrit son esprit, il se bat pour presser dans un ordre cohérent les touches noires de son ordinateur portable, posé sur ses genoux. Ses mains tremblent, ses gestes sont hésitants et une faiblesse telle l'étreint qu'il n'aurait qu'à se laisser aller, fermer les yeux et se laisser dériver au fil de ses rêves enfiévrés. L'appel du devoir, cependant, demeure le plus fort et seulle cliquetis des touches trouble le profond silence de la pièce.

« … survécu aux stages de survie les plus difficiles et à l'humour douteux de Claude pour être terrassé par une simple grippe !! Une affection aussi banale qui me tient cloué dans mon lit, inutile et manquant sous toutes les formes possibles à mon devoir ! Ne devrais-je pas, en ce moment même, être en train d'assurer la sécurité de madame Judy, partie depuis deux jours pour Seattle à l'initiative de XMR ? Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver dans cette hostile contrée septentrionale ? N'y a-t-il pas des ours, à la frontière du Canada ?

J'ai bien tenté de plaider ma cause auprès de madame Judy mais le fait que j'aie eu un malaise en plein milieu de mon argumentation n'a, je crains, pas vraiment joué en ma faveur. « Reposez-vous, Ark, vous en avez bien besoin », m'a-t-elle dit. « Il ne s'agit que d'un déplacement de routine et Rage sera avec moi. Je vous promets de revenir saine et sauve dans deux jours. »

C'est ainsi que me voilà gisant sans forces dans ce lit, victime du premier arrêt maladie de ma carrière, dûment notifié par un médecin ! Il paraît que ça n'a rien de déshonorant et que ça se fait même très fréquemment ; du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Costanza, l'un de mes hommes. Il va falloir que je le surveille, celui-là. Avec une mentalité pareille, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse par nous créer des ennuis.

Dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me vois donc contraint de me reposer, en espérant me rétablir vite afin de reprendre mon service dès que possible. La sécurité de madame Judy passe avant tout ! »

Vaincu par la fièvre, Ark éteint son ordinateur, le dépose au sol, entre son lit et le mur, s'enfonce sous ses couvertures et se rendort sans se douter que, quelques heures plus tard, il va être confronté à la situation la plus difficile de toute sa carrière…

**« MERCREDI 21 AOÛT**

C'est dans le silence d'une chambre d'hôpital que je tape le récit des terribles événements de ces derniers jours. J'ai du mal à croire que trois jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mis à jour ce journal, tout m'a paru n'être qu'une seule et même journée de pure angoisse et d'action débridée dont je ne conserve que des souvenirs par endroits imprécis.

Remontons le fil du temps jusqu'à la nuit du 18 août. Je dormais d'un sommeil fiévreux lorsque j'ai été brutalement arraché à mon repos en me sentant secoué comme un prunier.

« Patron ! Patron réveillez-vous, vite ! L'heure est grave ! »

Ouvrant les yeux tant bien que mal, j'ai aperçu Jefferson penché vers moi. Avant que j'aie le temps de poser la moindre question quant à sa présence chez moi, il a enchaîné :

« Madame Winchester a disparu !! »

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est parce que la fièvre embrumait partiellement mon esprit ou si c'est dû au fait que j'étais encore à demi endormi mais je n'ai pas paniqué. Il faut dire que Jefferson, que j'ai toujours connu remarquablement maître de ses émotions, était affolé pour deux, blême et hirsute, les yeux injectés de sang, sans aucun doute tiré du lit avec la même brutalité que je venais de l'être. Je me souviens parfaitement du silence qui s'est abattu entre nous, troublé seulement par le souffle saccadé de mon subordonné cependant que la réalité de ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre se frayait lentement un chemin à travers les méandres brumeux de ma conscience.

« Disparu ?... ai-je enfin dit, détaché encore de tout ce que ce mot avait de si abominablement funeste.

- Oui ! On a perdu tout contact avec l'avion aux abords de son entrée dans le Nevada. On a d'abord pensé à un problème technique mais le jet n'est jamais arrivé. Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'il aurait dû avoir atterri. »

Ce n'est que là, avec les explications de Jefferson, que j'ai senti une grande vague glacée balayer tout mon être. Ce n'était pas madame Judy qui avait disparu mais l'avion dans lequel elle voyageait, et qui n'était jamais arrivé à destination. En un éclair ont défilé dans ma tête des dizaines d'images de crashs aériens, de débris d'avions déchiquetés et calcinés, de victimes disloquées. J'ai pensé à ce Steve Faucille, ou je ne sais quoi, dont l'avion s'était écrasé dans les monts de Mammoth Lake et dont on n'avait retrouvé la carcasse que plusieurs mois plus tard, éparpillée sur des kilomètres. J'ai tenté de chasser tout ceci de mon esprit mais les images s'y engouffraient avec la violence inexorable d'un tsunami et j'ai senti que je perdais pied ; que j'allais sombrer dans l'horreur et le désespoir.

« Heu… ça va, patron ? »

Et là, j'ai repris pied. Certes, la situation était abominable. Certes, la nouvelle que venait de m'asséner Jefferson l'était tout autant. Mais mon _devoir_ était de réagir et non de rester à me lamenter au fond de mon lit comme une vieille femme malade. Ce comportement, que je n'aurais jamais toléré chez aucun de mes hommes, était tout aussi indigne de moi. D'un geste, j'ai repoussé mes couvertures et me suis mis debout. Mes jambes ont vacillé et un vertige passager m'a étourdi mais je me suis immédiatement repris. La situation était grave et les mesures auxquelles recourir par conséquent désespérées. J'ai pris mon téléphone portable et ai contacté Chen. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider en cet instant, c'était bien lui.

Je dois dire que ce nouvel élément m'a donné jusqu'à présent entière satisfaction. Discret et efficace, ila de plus une manière élégante, toute asiatique, de faire son travail. Il est vrai que pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir agir en situation de crise, comme cette fois où Rodriguez et Mac Gregor ont nettoyé à eux seuls un petit immeuble d'une télé câblée de San Francisco investie par les illuminés d'une quelconque secte. Je les soupçonne de trop jouer, à leurs moments perdus, à _Time Crisis_. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas de ces deux brutes dont j'avais besoin mais de quelqu'un maîtrisant les arcanes de la pharmacopée chinoise.

En un mot comme en cent, je l'ai sommé de me concocter un remède susceptible de me remettre sur pied et de contrecarrer les effets débilitants de la grippe. Sur le champ. Il n'a pas paru follement enthousiaste, et il me semble l'avoir entendu bredouiller quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais j'avais déjà raccroché. Pas de temps à perdre, j'ai immédiatement mis en place ma cellule de crise – c'est-à-dire que j'ai convoqué tous mes hommes disponibles chez moi et leur ai distribué des ordres : prendre contact avec l'aéroport, la police ; se procurer un bulletin météo couvrant l'état du Nevada à l'heure de la perte de contact avec l'avion ; contacter Claude au Japon – non, ça c'est quelque chose que je me suis réservé. Je ne suis efficace que dans l'action, et en attendant l'arrivée de Chen avec sa potion miracle, j'ai pu mettre au point un plan d'attaque en dépit de la mauvaise migraine qui me comprimait le crâne et de la faiblesse qui faisait trembler mes genoux.

Mon équipe venait à peine de quitter les lieux, et je m'étais laissé choir dans un fauteuil, vaincu par la fatigue et me demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Chen, quand mon portable a sonné. Ce n'était pas lui mais un certain Bill, que j'ai mis quelques instants à identifier comme étant le garde du corps de Rage, la jeune fille aux goûts plus qu'interlopes en matière de garçons. L'espoir fou m'a effleuré qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de sa patronne et de madame Judy, espoir fugace aussitôt envolé ; par un malencontreux coup du sort, l'abominable robot-panda qui sert de véhicule à mademoiselle Rage a subi une avarie à son arrivée à Los Angeles et Bill a été chargé de superviser les réparations. C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué d'une voix larmoyante et je pouvais parfaitement imaginer sa tête de cocker battu à l'autre bout du fil. En temps normal, je reconnais ne pas entretenir des rapports très amicaux avec ce jeune freluquet qui a tendance à faire des pieds et des mains pour sa patronne et ce dans le mépris le plus total des autres ; il me le rend plutôt bien, d'ailleurs. Mais là, qui mieux que moi pouvait comprendre son désarroi ? Sa détresse de savoir l'avion perdu, son impuissance de s'être trouvé loin de celle qu'il devait protéger et les amers remords qui l'accompagnaient ? Je l'ai sommé de se conduire en homme, tout n'étant pas encore perdu, et l'ai invité à venir chez moi. Peut-être possédait-il des informations que je n'avais pas ?

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Chen est arrivé, apportant une thermos avec lui. D'un air quelque peu embarrassé, il m'en a versé un plein verre et j'avoue avoir eu un mouvement de recul à la vue du liquide épais et brunâtre qui s'y trouvait. Comme je le regardais d'un air circonspect, il m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une recette ancestrale et que j'allais très vite aller beaucoup mieux mais qu'il ne pouvait bien entendu pas me dire quels en étaient les ingrédients. J'ai donc pris une grande inspiration et ai tout avalé d'un trait. Curieusement, ce n'était pas si mauvais, avec même un arrière-goût de soupe chinoise. Peut-être s'est-il agi d'un effet psychologique mais j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un véritable coup de fouet et ma faiblesse a considérablement diminué. J'ai remercié Chen qui m'a dit en réponse que je pouvais garder la thermos avant de demander la permission de rejoindre ses collègues en mission – et il paraissait pressé de partir. Étrange. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, Bill est entré en trombe dans l'appartement, à bout de souffle et dépenaillé.

« Elles… Elles… » a-t-il haleté, les yeux exorbités. Avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il a poursuivi : « Elles sont vivantes !! »

Hors d'haleine, il s'est effondré dans l'entrée et j'ai presque dû le porter jusqu'au salon. Je ne sais pas si lui aussi était malade mais il délirait manifestement.

« Elles sont en vie ! a-t-il répété en me saisissant par le col de ma chemise. XMR a reçu une demande de rançon il y a quelques instants ! »

Je ne sais plus quel est le sentiment qui a prédominé chez moi à ces paroles : soulagement de savoir madame Judy en vie ou fureur face à un acte aussi sacrilège. Une rançon ! Considérer cette immense star dont l'éclat fait pâlir celui de toutesles autres comme une vulgaire marchandise tout juste bonne à monnayer ?! Pour le garde du corps dévoué que je suis, cela a sonné comme un affront personnel. Ah, des petits malins voulaient jouer à ce jeu-là ? Eh bien ils allaient avoir de mes nouvelles. Que celui qui a un jour défié Ark et s'en est tiré indemne lève la main ! Claude excepté, bien sûr.

« Parfait ! ai-je tonné en brandissant le poing. C'est une information capitale que tu viens de me donner là, gamin. Je sais comment nous allons procéder pour les retrouver ! »

Sous les yeux de la bleusaille éberluée, j'ai étalé sur la table une carte à grande échelle de la région et j'ai entrepris de lui expliquer en quoi consistait mon plan d'action. Je dois tout d'abord expliquer que je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard et que, par mesure de précaution, j'avais dissimulé un petit émetteur dans la trousse à maquillage de madame Judy ; s'il y a bien quelque chose dont elle ne se sépare jamais, c'est de cela. Et c'est tout à fait légitime, la personnalité publique qu'elle est ne peut pas se permettre d'apparaître moins éclatante quelles que soient les circonstances et il suffit de si peu pour magnifier ce visage déjà sublime sans artifices ! C'est Claude qui m'en a donné l'idée après qu'il m'ait parlé du traceur dissimulé dans la peluche d'un de ses poulains de l'époque. Ainsi, grâce à cet appareil, je sais toujours où elle se trouve. Enfin, presque, le rayon d'émission étant limité à cinquante kilomètres, ce qui est déjà un rayon d'action conséquent. Dans le cas qui nous concernait, ne restait plus alors qu'à sillonner le ciel au-dessus du Nevada, après avoir délimité des zones de recherches sur la carte.

« Utilisons plutôt le robot-panda ! »

J'ai levé les yeux de la carte pour voir Bill devant moi, le regard enflammé.

« Le robot-panda est plus rapide et plus maniable que n'importe quel hélicoptère, et plus silencieux aussi. Mieux vaut l'utiliser, il est réparé. »

Je lui ai demandé s'il savait le piloter, ce à quoi il a répondu par l'affirmative, et je me suis empressé de boucler mon holster autour de mes épaules, avec mon fidèle Desert Eagle dedans. J'ai enfilé mon veston, pris la précieuse thermos de remède et j'étais déjà dans l'escalier quand je l'ai entendu qui m'appelait, presque timidement.

« Heu, mais… Je croyais que vous étiez malade… » a-t-il avancé.

Malade ? La belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas une grippe, fut-elle aviaire, porcine, espagnole ou mexicaine qui allait m'empêcher de voler au secours de madame Judy ! Tandis que Bill nous conduisait à mon Q.G., j'ai contacté tous mes hommes pour leur signifier le changement de plan et leur ai demandé de se tenir prêts à intervenir dans quelque opération que ce soit. Une fois là-bas nous avons fait le plein d'armes et de munitions – bien que Bill m'ait assuré qu'il y en avait à bord du panda, puis nous avons fait route jusqu'à la propriété des Winchester où était stationné le robot. J'ai toujours trouvé cette créature mécanique proprement hideuse et hautement grotesque mais là, en pleine nuit, éclairée par la lueur de la lune, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de voir en elle l'un des vaisseaux des dessins animés de mon enfance, toujours là pour sauver le monde des hordes ennemies venues de l'espace. Nous allions grimper à bord de l'engin quand, saisi d'un étrange sentiment, j'ai retenu Bill par la manche. Nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes mais là, en cet instant, nous venions de conclure une trêve tacite et nous étions devenus des _partenaires_. Il l'a senti lui aussi, a incliné la tête, et nous avons embarqué dans le panda qui s'est élevé avec un ronronnement feutré dans le ciel californien constellé d'étoiles.

Je ne sais pas trop de quelle technologie avancée – ou cerveau délirant – est issu ce robot, toujours est-il qu'il avance rapidement vu sa forme pour le moins particulière, et nous n'avons pas mis très longtemps pour arriver dans le Nevada. Le paysage au-dessous de nous n'offrait que d'obscures ondulations rocheuses et il est apparu que notre tâche s'avérait herculéenne. Le contact s'était interrompu quand le jet était entré dans le Nevada mais cela ne signifiait nullement qu'il s'y trouvait encore ; bien évidemment, l'appel des ravisseurs à XMR n'avait pas pu être localisé, aussi bien pouvaient-ils se trouver dans une toute autre partie du pays. Le doute a commencé à s'insinuer en moi et à enserrer de ses racines empoisonnées mon cœur troublé.

« Ils ne sont certainement pas dans les montagnes, a soudain déclaré mon coéquipier, appliqué à piloter notre aéronef. C'est plus facile d'atterrir en plaine, s'ils sont dans la région ils ont certainement poussé plus au sud. »

J'ai fébrilement consulté la carte. Cette région des États-Unis est extrêmement accidentée et relativement peu peuplée, mais on peut en dire autant de toutes celles qui suivent la chaîne des Montagnes Rocheuses. La suggestion de Bill n'était pas idiote mais des espaces plats, ce n'est pas ce qui manque aux alentours, à commencer par les étendues brûlantes environnant le Grand Lac Salé, dans l'Utah voisin. Par où débuter nos recherches ? En désespoir de cause et incapable de parvenir à trancher, j'ai suivi son avis et nous avons mis le cap sur le sud-est de l'état. Alors que nous approchions de Las Vegas, un faible signal s'est déclenché sur mon écran récepteur. J'ai tout d'abord cru que mes yeux me jouaient des tours mais non : tout au bord de l'écran, un minuscule point vert venait d'apparaître. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre et j'ai hurlé – Bill m'a dit après coup qu'en fait j'avais plutôt barri ou rugi – et j'ai presque déchiré la carte en deux en la tirant vers moi. Le signal provenait de quelque part dans le Désert Mojave. En nous rapprochant, à vitesse réduite, je suis parvenu à délimiter un périmètre encerclant une barre montagneuse appelée Funeral Mountains, à l'extrémité nord-est de la Vallée de la Mort. Nous les tenions !

J'ai aussitôt ordonné à mes hommes de converger vers Bullhead City, l'agglomération la plus proche du massif montagneux, et d'y attendre mes ordres. Tant que nous n'avions pas situé avec exactitude l'endroit où se trouvait retenue madame Judy, toute sorte d'action était impossible.

Rasant avec lenteur les flancs pelés des Funeral Mountains, nous avons fini par localiser la provenance du signal : la ville abandonnée de Chloride, au nord du massif rocheux. J'ai immédiatement dépêché une partie de mes hommes vers Chloride Junction, de l'autre côté de la montagne. À partir de là, ne restait plus qu'à attendre que tous soient en place, ce qui nous laissait du temps pour mettre sur pied un véritable plan d'intervention.

Les villes fantômes ne sont pas rares dans le Désert Mojave et ses environs. Victimes de la fièvre de l'or, des hommes se sont installés ici à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle et pendant un temps les mines ont fait vivre la population. Trop vite épuisés, la plupart des filons ont été abandonnés et avec eux les villes – villages, plutôt – fondés concomitammentà leur découverte. Quelques originaux se sont entêtés mais à présent seuls les touristes arpentent encore les rues laissées à la poussière et aux rares touffes d'herbe jaune qui, seule, pousse dans cette région pauvre en eau. Des édifices délabrés, vermoulus, au milieu desquels achèvent parfois de pourrir les vestiges métalliques, rongés par la rouille, de ce qui fut un engin de transport ou une machine agricole ; voilà tout ce qui reste de ces anciens lieux d'activité humaine. Les exploitations minières, à quelque distance en général, offrent,elles, le spectacle de baraquements en ruine et de galeries mal étançonnées, en partie éboulées, refuges des scorpions, lézards et autres serpents qui vivent dans ce qui est l'un des endroits les plus chauds du pays.

Et c'est là, dans l'un de ces trous moisis, qu'une poignée de crapules détenait madame Judy ! Elle, si délicate, qui ne descend jamais que dans les meilleurs hôtels, retenue en otage quelque part dans un taudis crasseux envahi de tarentules, au milieu des coyotes et des pumas ! J'étais prêt à anéantir ce nid de blattes à l'aide de quelques missiles – puisqu'il paraît que le panda en est équipé – quand Bill a suggéré de poser le robot quelque part afin d'attendre le lever du soleil et avoir une meilleure vue de la situation. Il a également proposé de manger quelque chose et, d'un petit compartiment réfrigéré encastré à côté du tableau de commandes, il a tiré un sac contenant des sandwiches et quelques canettes de soda.

Je dois dire qu'une fois l'excitation de la nuit retombée, j'ai subi un violent contrecoup et la fièvre que j'avais toujours en moi a redoublé de virulence. J'ai aussitôt repris du remède de Chen – tiède, c'était tout de suite beaucoup moins ragoûtant – en espérant un dénouement rapide à toute cette histoire car je sentais alors que sans ce fortifiant je ne pourrais plus faire grand-chose. Sans parler de cela, je ne pouvais décemment pas envisager de laisser cette pauvre madame Judy passer plus d'une nuit aux mains de ces ignobles chacals et j'ai commencé à imaginer ce qui allait se passer une fois que je les auraien face de moi. Je suppose que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela s'est vu sur mon visage car Bill m'a regardé d'un air peu rassuré. À cet instant-là, j'ai reçu un appel de Grant, mon second : son unité et lui étaient arrivés à Bullhead.

Je leur ai accordé un quart d'heure de repos puis les ai envoyés sur Chloride avec pour mission non d'intervenir mais d'observer et de collecter le maximum d'informations sur les ravisseurs de madame Judy et Rage. Tous mes hommes étant équipés de récepteurs semblables à celui que j'utilise la tâche allait leur être facile, après tout ils sont les meilleurs dans leur domaine. En dépit de mon inquiétude et de mon désir de rester vigilant, j'ai décidé d'écouter mon corps et de prendre un peu de repos, car à quoi bon être venu jusqu'ici si c'est pour flancher au moment de l'assaut final ?

La cabine de pilotage du panda n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un modèle de confort : en dehors du fauteuil du pilote, il n'y a que quelques caisses en guise de sièges et absolument rien qui fasse office de couchage. Je me suis donc adossé à la coque circulaire, entre une caisse d'oranges vide et le panneau de contrôle puis, vaincu par l'épuisement, je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir.

L'aube commençait à poindre au-dessus des collines quand Bill m'a tiré de mon sommeil.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme », m'a-t-il dit en guise de bonjour. À dire vrai, ça n'allait pas du tout ; je me sentais brûler de fièvre et sans forces, sans parler des courbatures et de la migraine. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé si j'allais réussir à me lever mais la question ne se posait même pas : mon devoir_ était_ de me lever et d'aller sauver madame Judy, un point c'est tout. Heureusement, il restait l'équivalent d'un grand verre dans la thermos, et si Grant et ses hommes avaient fait correctement leur travail, cela devait suffire. Justement, mon téléphone s'est mis à vibrer dans la poche de ma veste et Grant s'est empressé de me faire un compte-rendu détaillé de la situation sur le terrain.

J'ai pour principe de ne jamais trop ouvertement féliciter mes hommes : une accolade virile suffit la plupart du temps, et eux-mêmes ne sont pas des tendres en premier lieu. Mais là, aurais-je eu Grant devant moi, je l'aurais embrassé. Il m'a donné un résumé parfaitement limpide de la situation, tous les renseignements nécessaires à une intervention rapide et efficace, et j'ai bien senti qu'il aurait peut-être pu boucler l'affaire mais qu'il m'avait laissé le soin de m'en charger.

J'avais à présent toutes les cartes en main pour mener un assaut : madame Judy et mademoiselle Rage étaient détenues à quelques kilomètres de Chloride, dans une ancienne galerie minière. Les kidnappeurs étaient cinq et armés, répartis dans les baraquements décatis à proximité de la galerie et dans le boyau lui-même. Au tout début de celui-ci se trouvait une misérable cahute dont la porte était fermée par un cadenas : le joyau le plus précieux de XMR se trouvait là.

L'unité de Grant encerclait déjà tout le périmètre. Quand le soleil a émergé de derrière les mamelons pelés à l'abri desquels était stationné le panda, j'ai su que le moment était venu. Mal assuré sur mes jambes, je me suis mis debout tant bien que mal et ai avalé tout le restant du remède qui, totalement glacé, était proprement infect. Quelques instants plus tard, néanmoins, j'ai senti mes forces revenir progressivement et une détermination nouvelle, farouche, brûler dans chacun de mes membres.

« Ça va aller ? Vous allez tenir le coup ? » m'a demandé Bill d'un air incertain, comme s'il pensait que moi, Ark, étais susceptible de flancher au cours d'une mission de pareille importance ! Avant que j'aie le temps de protester, il m'a tendu une canette dorée frappée de ce qui semblait être une petite caricature à grosse tête de mademoiselle Rage.

« C'est une boisson énergisante que Dame Rage fait composer spécialement pour elle quand elle sort chasser les « beaux gosses asiatiques », a-t-il ajouté avec candeur.

J'ai vidé la canette d'un trait – pas mauvais, mais trop sucré à mon goût – et me suis senti comme parcouru par une décharge électrique. Consultant la composition, inscrite en tout petits caractères, j'ai réalisé qu'on y trouvait la plupart des composants habituels des boissons de ce type… multipliés par neuf ou dix, ainsi que du gingembre. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que cette jeune fille était bizarre. D'un signe de la tête, j'ai fait comprendre à Bill qu'il fallait y aller et, empoignant ses propres armes, il a débloqué le système d'ouverture.

Le soleil n'était levé que depuis quelques instants mais la chaleur était déjà écrasante. Aucun arbre dans ces étendues caillouteuses semées d'une herbe rase et jaune s'étendant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il faut que l'avidité des hommes soit bien grande pour les avoir poussés à venir s'installer ici et trimer comme des esclaves pour péniblement arracher quelques parcelles de métal précieux à la roche… Moi, j'étais là pour arracher des mains d'une bande de truands la plus précieuse et la plus fine des gemmes, en comparaison de qui tout l'or du monde n'a qu'une bien faible valeur.

Cheminant sans bruit le long de sentes rocailleuses à demi effacées, nous n'avons pas mis très longtemps pour atteindre une barre de faible hauteur surplombant le baraquement minier désaffecté où se tenaient les ravisseurs, et la vue de ces taudis sordides a fait bouillir mon sang plus encore que la fièvre. Pour avoir seulement osé enfermer l'égérie de XMR dans ce trou crasseux, ces misérables méritaient la mort. Aucun signe d'une quelconque présence humaine, aucun bruit. Un silence de mort régnait en ces lieux, où même les stridulations des insectes ne résonnaient plus. Rien.

Soudain, des coups violents, comme assénés sur une porte en métal, ont déchiré le voile du silence, assortis de ces mots :

« Laissez-nous sortir, tas de cloportes ! Je vous jure que vous allez regretter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Dame Rage… » a balbutié Bill, livide, en portant instinctivement la main à son holster.

« Boucle-la, sale morveuse, a répondu une voix d'homme de l'intérieur de la mine, parce que si tu continues à nous casser les oreilles, je te garantis que je vais te donner d'autres raisons de crier, et à ta copine aussi ! »

Ces paroles ordurières se sont enfoncées dans mon cœur comme des barbelés empoisonnés, mais avant que je fasse ou dise quoi que ce soit, une seconde voix a ajouté, avec un rire grossier :

« T'as raison, on devrait se payer un acompte en nature, la Winchester est sacrément bonne, autant en profiter ! »

Il s'est passé quelques secondes d'un silence et d'une immobilité parfaits, le temps que ces mots pénètrent mon esprit, et j'ai eu l'impression que tout, autour de moi, venait de s'embraser. Le paysage alentour, le ciel même, ont pris une teinte rouge sang et j'ai senti monter en moi une rage brutale, une fureur indescriptible, trop puissante pour être contenue et qui m'enveloppait tout entier, gonflant chacun des muscles de mon corps et aiguisant mes sens, poussant mon courroux à son paroxysme, pareil au brutal hybris des grands guerriers mythologiques ; dans mes oreilles ont retenti les accords héroïques d'une symphonie barbare et, avec un hurlement sauvage, j'ai bondi de derrière mon abri rocheux et me suis rué vers le baraquement.

À partir de là, mes souvenirs sont flous. Je crois avoir entendu des balles siffler mais aucune ne m'a touché. Je n'étais plus moi-même, tous mes gestes n'étaient plus dictés que par un instinct primaire, brutal, oserais-je dire : bestial, qui me poussait à exterminer toute menace visant madame Judy. Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est de me retrouver dans la mine, ruisselant de sueur et couvert de poussière, deux types effondrés à mes pieds. La porte métallique se trouvait à ma droite et, d'une balle, j'ai fait sauter la chaîne maintenue en place par le cadenas. J'ai poussé la porte et ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la minuscule pièce.

Elle était là, assise sur une mauvaise chaise, belle et digne en dépit de ses conditions de détention dégradantes, et il m'a semblé qu'elle souriait.

J'ai franchi d'un pas chancelant le seuil de ce bouge et c'est là qu'un violent coup de pied m'a cueilli par surprise en pleine mâchoire. J'ai eu le temps d'entendre un « Prends ça, ordure ! » suivi de « Allons, Rage, c'est Ark. Il est venu pour nous délivrer », et j'ai sombré dans une noire inconscience.

Je suppose que Bill ou Grant ont ensuite appelé des secours car quand je suis revenu à moi, deux jours s'étaient écoulés et je me trouvais dans cette chambre d'hôpital. La maladie, la fatigue et le coup de pied de mademoiselle Rage avaient finalement eu raison de moi. À ce que m'a dit Thomas, j'étais dans un état très grave lorsqu'on m'a transporté ici ; mais je suis un dur à cuire et il en faut bien plus pour venir à bout de moi ! J'ai aussitôt réclamé des nouvelles de madame Judy mais il m'a affirmé que tout allait très bien pour elle, ainsi que pour mademoiselle Rage et l'équipage du jet, retrouvé séquestré dans un pavillon de la banlieue de Seattle. Les kidnappeurs étaient sous les verrous et je n'avais plus qu'à me reposer afin de me remettre le plus rapidement possible. Juste avant de quitter ma chambre, il m'a confié que Grant avait raconté à toute l'équipe la manière dont je m'étais rué, tout seul, à l'assaut des malfaiteurs, et qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas de la manière « inhumaine » dont j'avais littéralement esquivé les balles tirées sur moi.

« Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi rapide et d'aussi féroce, et qu'il n'avait plus jamais envie de revoir ça », a-t-il conclu avant de refermer la porte. Voilà que je fais peur à mes hommes, maintenant.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, j'ai fait appeler Chen afin de le remercier pour son remède miracle. Un peu gêné, il a fini par m'avouer qu'il n'y connaissait rien en poisons mais qu'il n'avait pas osé me le dire « tellement j'avais l'air énervé » et qu'en guise de potion séculaire, il avait préparé un mélange de soupe miso Kikkoman, de noir de seiche, d'aspirine et d'amphétamines. Sa spécialité, en fin de compte, c'est l'infiltration. Il a dû lire sur mon visage que je n'étais pas content car il a aussitôt ajouté qu'il avait la ferme intention de se mettre à étudier les poisons, au cas où.

Où allons-nous si l'on ne peut même plus faire confiance à ses hommes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais encore trop fatigué pour décider de quelque mesure disciplinaire que ce soit le concernant ; la colère est mauvaise conseillère – et sa mixture a fait de l'effet, après tout.

J'aviserai demain – ou dans quelques jours – des suites à donner à tout cela. Le bilan à tirer de ce terrible incident est tout de même qu'il s'est bien terminé, ce qui est l'essentiel. Je déplore qu'il ait pu se produire en premier lieu, mais que faire quand votre propre corps vous fait défaut ? »

La nuit touche à sa fin lorsque Ark achève de taper ces lignes. Il éteint son ordinateur portable, le pose sur la table de chevet et, avant de s'abandonner à un repos bien mérité, son regard s'arrête sur l'éclatant bouquet de fleurs qui trône à la tête de son lit. Judy Winchester en personne est venue le lui apporter et, après l'avoir assuré que tout allait bien, elle lui a ordonné de se reposer pour pouvoir reprendre son service le plus rapidement possible car, a-t-elle dit « Vous seul savez veiller sur moi. »

Et Ark, comme on le sait, n'est pas du genre à désobéir aux ordres !

FIN

* * *

Le Steve Faucille en question est bien entendu le milliardaire et aventurier américain Steve Fossett, dont l'avion s'est écrasé en 2007.  
_Time Crisis_ : jeu vidéo de tir très populaire, apparu en 1995 et adapté notamment sur Playstation.  
Le désert Mojave est une grande étendue désertique d'environ 40 000 km2. Il est situé dans l'ouest des États-Unis, au sud de la Californie essentiellement, mais il déborde sur les états voisins du Nevada et de l'Arizona.  
Kikkoman est une célèbre marque de sauce de soja mais aussi de produits alimentaires asiatiques.


End file.
